Episode68
Reaver Assassins in da Hallz Full Combat Night, no-one took notes, instead find below disjointed fragments. Everybody feel free to pitch in and make it more chaotic. Cheap Reavers are still Cheap; *The Reaver Assassins' awesome combination of taking half damage from non-light sources and having a huge bonus to defend against light-based attacks meant it was literally impossible for anyone in the party to hit the Assassins, (or to get any Damage past their retarded RFs if they did), without a Critical. **They appear to be around RF 50, for the record. *Their awesome 'Beam away on Speed Factor 2' power rendered all of our Bursts and Flurries impotent (and especially screwed Pete and his patented Speed Factor Fuck You 3). *They have apparently developed a way to recover from the Souldar Overload, one of our few ways of significantly hindering their terribleness. There is some kind of 'off-dimension' place they can go to heal using their new 'dimension door/invisibility' power. *The Reavers have learned not to melee attack Kiwi, lest they suffer the wrath of his anti-teleport Trap Defend, (Dude, you need an offensive version of that!). Oz has discovered that standing next to him is a great way to get attacked since the Reavers will avoid attacking Kiwi in CQ. *Reavers rolled at least 10 Fumbles on the night, but thanks to their Martial Arts Prowess got to re-roll them all, (only 2 turned into Criticals). *+100 Damage to DC is a lot, if you have DC. *Oz Specific Stun-Mines are Oz Specific, (and only suck if you are Oz). *Their attack boost power likely takes souls to power it since it doesn't appear to hurt them and it involves the swirly violet light *Their attack reflection power also uses souls and seems to work by consuming a soul to reflect all attacks in a single segment. We think it takes more than one Soul, but less than 6. Probably 2, maybe 3? Combat Notes: *Oz took it upon himself to trigger as many Light Mines as possible thus saving the other party members from the inconvenience of -20 Defend * Joe beamed in late, back on the other side of the Crystal Wall where the Progenitors were, and was forced to spend the Burst from his Mini-Gun blasting through it. * Playing Tank, Pete walked straight into paired Reaver-Bursts, then tried to remind Joe why its important to launch the Fire Suppression Missiles on a 30. * Oz was able to finish off the Reaver that we had managed to weaken in Round 1! ** Oz took credit for the kill and announced his position atop the Reaver Kill standings (ignoring planetary-level events). * Pete got the opportunity to show off his new Anti-Entrapment Array when mercilessly attacked with simultaneous paired Magic Nets, but still got totally pwned by the Prone Penalty, which carried over into the next Round, (but was negated by his Cyber-Reflex powered Kip-Up on a Before 0). * Kiwi bestowed his plentiful Healing on Pete, (as he ran past him, still Prone), buffing him for 90 DC and 18 RF! * By switching to non-light-based strikes we were able to eventually break down the Reaver Assassins' Soul Skins, but they were still virtually impossible to hit with light based attacks that did enough damage to get past their RF without a Critical. * Joe was able to get some hits in with his FADS Canon and burn their Reaver RF a bit. Should make it easier to get some damage through next time? * At the end of the night Pete drew forth the mighty Dragon Benny to Auto-Crit one of the Assassins, managing to afflict it with the -32 Souldar Overload! * The two remaining reavers had lost their Soul Skins and at least one had taken considerable damage on it's armor ** Oz, Kiwi, and Joe are dog-piling on one. Pete has the other (sort of) under control. . Back to Space Junk Log Category:Space Junk